Ashes of the World
by RussianBear117
Summary: In this apocalyptic world hell has broken loose on earth, follow different characters as they survive through this hell facing anything and everything


Ashes of the World

Chapter 1 Clean up on aisle 3

Bright white light, images passing over me, a man with brown curly hair, scar across his face. It seems like he's speaking to me, but I don't understand. He fades away and a house appears it's all broken up, windows shattered, walls looking like they're going to collapse any moment. I begin to walk towards it but then warp to a dark place, outlines of furniture appearing at some points. My hands feel wet and sticky. I look down at them; drenched in blood. I notice a fuzzy outline of a figure beyond my hands. I move them out of the way and focus, it's a women. I kneel and reach at her shoulder to turn her over. While I turn her over a screeching noise starts to appear and the more I turn the body over the louder it gets. Soon I'm about to see her face but the screeching is too much I can't do it, as I'm about to let go I black out.

I slowly open my eyes to a bright room. I get up and begin to get dressed in my usual outfit. White shirt, sleeves cut off, leather jacket, black pants and a bandana over my mouth and nose. I grab my belt on the on the chair by the window which holsters two 8 shooter revolvers. I also grab my Winchester which is leaning beside the door. I then check the time pulling out my pocket watch, 10:33pm. I look out my window, bright like the sun. God I hate these eyes. I begin to leave but remember the picture. I go to my bed and reach under the pillow and grab a picture. It's a little worn out since i've looked at it all the time. It's a picture of me and a women hugging in front of a water fountain. We're both smiling. I smile at it and kiss it, then put it in my back pocket.

I open the front door and as I'm about to lock it a gunshot echoes in the background. I immediately turn with my rifle pointed and cocked and scan every corner and hiding place visible to me, nothing.

It sounded as if it came from the store.

I run towards it, every now and then stopping to check my surroundings (can't be too careful). I arrive on the outskirts of the store. I can see lights passing around the store. Must be scavengers looking for what's left. I approach the store trying not to make too much noise. I arrive at the doors but stop as the door begins to open. I immediately go to the side of the building and crouch down. A women comes out of the building rifle raised, a flash light attached to the bottom. She's wearing bandit clothes goggles and has spiky hair. As she turns a logo appears on the back of her vest; it's a black crow holding a spear in its talons and looks as if it's screeching out. I know that logo.

This logo represents the bandit crew called the Black Crows. They're mostly wannabe criminals and drugies. They're one of the lowest gangs in Ontario, they're pathetic. I slowly walk to the women quickly pick up a rock then I slam the rock to her head. She falls instantly but I catch her before she hits the ground. I drag to the side of the building, check her pulse, dead. I sit her up and take check her rifle. It's a regular hunting rifle, poorly taken care of. This gun would probably jam if used. I take the bullets just in case and tear off the flash light and turn it off. I put it in my back pocket. I go to the front door and peer in the window. There're two women looking through the booze section, they looked the same as the first woman, they also had hunting rifles but they were leaned against a shelf behind them, another guy, smoking a cigarette on the counter, assault rifle in hand, head against the cash register, he had a brownish trench coat, greasy shoulder length black hair slicked back, he also had a surgical mask on. He must have cut a whole so he could still smoke through it. Another guy, now this guy looked tough, well you couldn't really tell, he had a medal mask on that welders would wear when there welding. But he was very muscular bigger than the rest; he had a double barrel shotgun in hand with a nail board strapped to his back. He had no shirt on which showed all his different tattoos and raggedy jeans looking like they could fall of any minute but he didn't care. The last person was above the masked man on a little balcony sitting in a lawn chair he has blonde straight hair which he lets it fall on his face, he's wearing a pair of aviator classes which hides his eyes, but I can tell he's a punk. A kid that's all talk but no game, a cocky little shit that's like a bug you kill but always seem to come back. He's obviously the leader by the way he smirks as he watches his little gang of faggots running around or laying around like a bunch of idiots not prepared not coordinated. Except the masked one, he seems to be always at attention ready for anything. He's definitely not from the black crows, I think he's a Bull Dogs member there all tough and muscle but no brains, but it seems he has brains; he must be out of town, definitely not from Ontario.

"Ace go check what's holding up Scraps"

I quickly crouch down thinking that I'm spotted, but realize they're just talking I rise to look through the window.

"Do it yourself, I'm busy" said the one called Ace who's the greaser.

"Are you disobeying a direct order" said the blonde kid.

"Were not in the army so you can't boss us around" Ace said coolly.

The blonde kids face ran red with frustration and he got up and thru the lawn chair at Ace. Ace just in time got out of the way falling of the counter

"What the hell did you do that for!?"

"Lorki" Aviators said while snapping his fingers.

The masked man started to walk forward but stop as Ace quickly walked to the door.

"Alright, alright ill go"

Ace begins to walk and I lean against the wall beside the door. He opens the door and walks out looking for the dead women. I slowly pull out my pistol walk up and point it straight at his head, edging it ever closer until it touches his head. He stops and begins to raise his gun. "Don't do it if you still want a head". Ace relaxes his hand and puts it at his side.

I grab his collar and drag him over to the side of the wall covering his mouth with my hand.

"Mmm mmm mmmm mmm mmm?" Ace tried to say.

I look at him puzzled, and then slowly take my hand of his mouth but keeping my revolver right at his heart.

"I said, who the hell are you"

"That doesn't concern you, now I have questions for you" I demanded.

Ace looked at me then nodded for me to begin (as he had no option since I had a pistol aimed straight at his heart).

"Who's the blonde kid, your leader?"

"First, he's not our leader, and second, his name is Charles Bronson. He's the son of the notorious Black Crows gang leader".

I look away for a second to think this over. This is new news to me. When my head was turned Ace was slowly grabbing a piece of rubble. How stupid does he think I am?

He grabbed it and when he was about to strike me with it I already had my pistol to his face. I look over to him. "Thanks for the info" then pull the trigger. Blood and bits of bone and brain splatter all over the wall. Inside I can hear movement all around closing in on the door and where I shot. Well here we go.

I replace the empty pistol shell and holster my revolver and grab my rifle. Then I walk close to the door but stop. I grab an empty can and lob it at the door; as soon as it hit the door bullets fly all around it.

Well not going that way.

I hear something move behind me. I crouch down and aim my rifle towards there and slowly walk. I'm about to pass the corner when a bullet impacts the corner of it. I lean against the wall trying to get a view of where the shooter is and at the same time not get my head blown off. I look to the front door and see that it's slowly opening. I wait till its past half way then unload six shots at the door. Silence for a few seconds then a body falls from behind the door; it's one of the female bandits. I go back to the corner situation and try to take a peek but have to bring my head back as more bullets impact the wall.

Think god damn it, this isn't your first firefight. I look around and see aces body; perfect. I go over to him and drag his body to the corner. Then I pick it up and throw it across the wall. As its flying bullets are hitting his body then stop midway. I quickly turn the corner and unload the rest of my bullets at the shooter. It's the other female bandit; she's trying to reload her gun but is too slow and three of the bullets hit her sending her backwards into the wall.

I start to reload my gun when the wall beside my breaks open as the huge masked bandit comes crashing through and body checks me to the ground. I'm about to reach for my pistols but have to stop as something's poking me in the head. I look over and see two barrels pointing right at my head.

"Relinquish your weapons" The masked man says. I reach slowly for my pistols and slowly pull them out and toss them aside. Masked man leans down and pulls me to my feet and makes me walk forward. We enter the store and I look up to see a smirking kid.

"So this is the man who's killed my crew" Charles says.

I stare at him, locking gazes with him. All he does is smirk back.

"Shall I kill him" Masked man says, cocking his shot-gun.

"No, I want to play with him a little".

"Didn't mommy ever tell you not to play with your food" I say.

"Ho ho, the silent knight finally speaks" Charles jumps from his do called 'throne' and walk towards me reaching for something behind his back. "Well my mommy was a whore so I didn't listen to her, and my daddy's the leader of a gang and is too busy to teach his little we bit son manners" he finishes in a little baby voice. He then pulls out a knife which he admires in the light then puts it to my neck.

"Let's see what colour your blood is" he says trying to be intimating.

"You first" I say then head butt him and quickly jump out of the shot guns blast but getting hit by a couple of the bullets to the lower half of my back. I then reach for the closest object (which is a brick) then whip at the brutes face. It hits him in the visor of the mask making him fall back. Charles raises, blood sliding from his head, reaches for his shot-gun and turns to shoot me but i'm already out the door, getting my guns from outside. I reach my pistols and about to get my rifle when a couple of shots hit the ground around me. I look up to see Charles; he's all dizzy from the head butt but still trying to kill me. I'm about to shoot him with my pistols when another shot passes by made just grazing it. I quickly turn to see the masked man aiming his gun at me getting ready to shoot the other barrel. I dive for cover as the second shot just misses.

I crouch behind some rubble shooting my pistols over the rubble aiming blindly. And wait for return fire, but there's nothing. I slowly look over but nobody's there. I get up slowly and walk to the edge of the store. I reach there and see in the distance two figures running. I smile to myself "bunch of pussies". I turn to grab my gun which is buried under some ruble, check if it's still working. I look back at the running bandits and aim at them with my rifle and look down the scope. I shake my head and lower it, there to far don't want to waste ammo. I quickly refill the rifle and pistols and fix my bandana. As i'm about to walk to my shack I get a sudden pain in my back which makes me kneel to the ground. I reach back and feel blood. Shit I completely forgot that I got shot. I walk over to the dead ace (having to lean over from my wound), rip a long a piece of clothing from his trench coat and wrapping it around myself ending it with a not. Then I begin walking back to my shack but stop again and turn to go to the store. I come out with a couple of bottles of whiskey in each hand and finally begin to return to my little home.

What a hell of a day.


End file.
